FullMetal Alchemist: Through the Gate
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: **HIATUS** Edward Elric has journeyed far and wide, but his journey wasn't complete even after the Philospher's Stone. It was only just beginning. Now he is in a world where Alchemy isn't practiced and trouble finds him. FMA-RK cross.
1. Prologue: Lament for Sacrifices

****

Title: _FullMetal Alchemist: Through the Gate_

Beta: _Itoshi-chan_

Writer: _Midnight Marauder_

Summary: The Gate didn't send him to where all thought…

****

Notes: Not sure if all the grammar errors or such are fixed, so please deal with it.

****

:Prologue: Lament for Sacrifices:

It's been so long since I have last seen my true home that I have begun to forget what everything looked likefriends, adopted family, allies, foes, annoyances. After the final battle, well also after when I finally brought my brother back from his own sacrifice, the Gate did not send me to my father like I originally thought it was it seemed to have other plans for me. Well, I'm not going to complain about it for varying other reasons. It sent me stumbling into a different place over a hundred years before the World War my father spoke of the first time I met him, so maybe it was better this way. I was sent into Japan during the time before the shaky present era I am inthe Meiji Era.

A man that went by the alias of Niitsu Kakunoshin, most know him Hiko Seijuro XIII a pottery master and a rare few know him as the master of the sword art called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He is also one of the few missing alchemist from my world… I don't know how long ago or anything, but he was a State Alchemist and he never told me if he had another name. That doesn't matter. He took me in that day and helped me fabricate a story, used his alchemy to change my looks, and taught me his two arts. That was when Edward Elric went into hiding, Shinta died, and Kenshin arose from those two shadows.

Then I left to fight for the government… which was a mistake, but if we don't make mistakes then wouldn't learn that much to eventually reach our full potential as humans. He kept my research safe and I played my role, creating my own name and probably securing myself from being found out as a potential deadly weapon beyond my grace and near mastery of the katana. I learned about death and it's only lately I have learned something about killing, or actually decided to muse upon my so-called philosophy about killing and such. It is impossible to live a life of no killing because words can't always talk people out of what they are set for, that is what I realized. Hajime Saitoh, Mibu's Wolf and ex-leader of the Shinsengumi, is true in his motto of "Aku Soku Zan" which I have now adopted to my life. Of course, no one knows that but me, but that is probably a good thing.

Oh yes, who I am… my name is Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist responsible for research into the Philosopoher's Stone yet also Kenshin Himura a man who is rather well known as Hitokiri Battousai an Imperialist fighter that helped bring in the Meiji Era. I have lived as a wandering swordsman for many years, as an alchemist for eighteen years, and as Kenshin for about as long as I have lived as Edward. Everything has blended so well together that I fear I am not losing my identity, but it is only getting more complex with every new thing I add to it from my life as Kenshin.

While staying here, at the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo, I also discovered some things about one woman that I knew. I discovered that Megumi Takani, who is really Roy Mustang's missing twin sister. She discovered my secret when I was going over my research late one night and practicing in a field far from the Dojo and any other houses. Since then she has added to my mission to return back to our world. That hasn't stopped her from teasing Kaoru Kamiya, the young woman that has graciously let me stay at her dojo for the time, nor trying to keep a few more of her secrets from my prying eyes. That is okay, it is comforting to know that she is doing good here without being caught for such valuable abilities.

I sacrificed everything for my brother and now I am sacrificing much to get back home. I guess that is what they mean by "everything comes full circle." Nothing stays peaceful around here for long periods of time, but it feels like something particularly bad is brewing on the horizon, but it is hard to tell what it can be.

Home.

Back to families, friends, and people that thought we were dead.

It's hard to tell where that place is now.


	2. Chapter 1: Discovering the Truth

Hmm… I forgot to put this in my first post. A previous work of mine, "What Might Have Happened" was called a masturbation fic on I guess a warning might be needed now seeing that person managed to give a few of us a good laughes.

****

Note: perverted!Megumi, Ed might actually be in character, possessive!Roy, and weird original characters

****

:Chapter 1: Discovering the Truth:

It was a rather clichéd and normal day in Tokyo… Himura Kenshin was washing laundry, which was a given. While doing this chore he had thrown himself fully into his own musingsthe analyzing of what he had discovered during his nighttime research and experiments along with the procedures and the results. This could probably also be compared to why he loved to do this choreto submerse clothing to clean and make it look like new just as to submerse your thoughts into your research you would eventually "clean" what you were trying to do. Seeing that he always tended to immerse himself so far into his thoughts about his research seemed to always ignore everything else around him, which could be disastrous if it was done in the middle of something important (like the usual fight that seemed to find him). Then again with the rate everything went around the dojo (from fights to the occasional drunk returning) clothes seemed to always need washed, especially with two hyper active kids, a destructive wanna-be swordsman, and the destructive Assistant Master of the Dojo.

So, I have digressed too much about his love of laundry. Sorry.

Suffice to say, immersing himself into the laundry is better than watching Kaoru give young Yahiko lessons in the dojo, or being in the market place picking-up groceries for dinner that night, or even practicing his own art. So, other than all of that, everything else seems rather quiet. Megumi had stopped by earlier in the morning, before any were awake, to drop off some more notes from his master in Kyoto, mostly concerning other arrays and means of travel that he discovered. Thankfully, she didn't know what she was delivering, most probably thinking it was something to make sure Kenshin stayed in line.

As the day progressed and nothing really happened, which caused Kenshin to sit back on his heels and frown as he looked up at the clear blue sky. _"Nothing is ever this quiet, it seems like something is going to happen soon."_ he mused reverting back to his old mind set, which was starting to show the strain he was now having with keeping up his pleasant façade to people. He missed the days when he could be himself without any troubles, especially his days of being impulsive.

Blinking a few times, he watched as Kaoru chased Yahiko around the yard (yet again) yelling something about "respecting your sensi" and "I am not ugly" all the while waving a bokken menacingly. So maybe everything wasn't that quiet, but how could it be with those two stubborn mules? Sighing again he stood up and proceeded to hang everything up to dry. Then again, he didn't have room to talk when it came to being stubborn, that he knew for sure.

__

"I wonder how much time has passed, I wonder how Alphonse is doing." he mused missing the set of eyes that was watching him like a hawk. Which made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He finished hanging up the laundry and decided to head into town and get some tofu for dinner, seeing no one else was moving to do so.

Another stunning start to yet another day of his usual routine.

A dark haired young woman picked at her kimono as she tried to get the cursed garment to sit right on her form. _"Why me?"_ she mentally asked as none paid her any attention. Obviously, despite her unique red eyes, no one paid any mind to her. She glared at her parasol and tried to set it on fire with her mind, but it wasn't working right now.

"Are you going to a funeral?" someone asked for the three hundredth time since she started her trek through the town on her search for the boy, now man, that she needed to speak to. She desperately needed to talk to him.

"Yes, my great-great-great uncle on my mother's side thrice removed and twice divorced with seven kids died and I'm trying to find my great-great-great aunt four times removed so she can happily dance on the old bastards grave." she stated as they rushed off, not sparing her another glance.

It was nice scaring the locals.

"My purse! My purse!" a woman shouted as she seen a teenager running her way, laughing. With the roll of the eyes she stuck her parasol out and cloths lined the young thief as he glared at her. It was then she brought the end of the parasol down near his groin as he eeped.

"Give the lady back her purse." she growled as he nodded and handed the pissed off woman her purse and then got hit as the police came that way. The red eyed young woman then proceeded on as sharp eyes watched her.

Hajime Saitoh did not like disappearing figures and this woman was now on his black list.

Kenshin seen that all happen and was surprised by the black clad woman's foresight, but didn't say anything. It was amusing enough to watch Saitoh get all riled up about something so minor. But, his senses were buzzing when he thought about that woman. Something was different about her, but he couldn't pin what it was. _"I'll have to keep an eye out for that one, she could be a potential danger."_ he mused and turned to leave the town with his burden.

He had dinner to start before Kaoru destroyed the cooking area again.

It was that night that Megumi Takani had been snooping through Kenshin Himura's room, only with good reason. She wanted to know why the rurouni had managed to make her feel like she was back in her home. His antics, his odd personality switches… she knew something had to be up. She would get to the bottom of it.

You see, she wasn't entirely truthful to the group… but she hadn't lied either. Wondering from that train of thought she picked up a small black book that had a symbol on it as her eyes widened. It couldn't be… _"It has to be!"_ she mentally crowed with hope as she stared at the book she was gripping in her hands as some memories bubbled to the for front of her thoughts.

_"Roy?" a slightly younger looking Megumi asked her near twin brother as they both watched wanna-be state alchemist head into the building to take the written test. The only two that stood out among them was a large suit of armor following a short blonde boy with a long red jacket._

"That boy will make it." he stated as Megumi blinked, now slightly confused as she watched him carefully.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he glanced down at her.

"That blonde boy with the suit of armor, he is going to be joining the ranks of the State Alchemist." he replied as she laughed, not believing him for a moment. Hell, she believed that all those years of being a pyro had warped his brain.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as he smirked.

"That boy can transmute without a circle, he's one of the best." It was then her eyes widened, only this time in shock.

"But… he is only a child!" she protested as he sighed.

"No, he lost that when he tried to…" 

"Megumi-dono?" a voice stated as she jumped about a foot in the air and turned to stare at a somber looking Kenshin, his eyes obscured by the fringe of blood red bangs, as he stood silhouetted in the setting sun.

"Sir Ken!" she stated, blushing as she hid the book behind her. "I was just looking for… for… this!" she declared picking up his pillow as he kneeled before her, giving her an odd look. She knew it was a lame excuse, but she had nothing else to use just short of telling him the truth.

"A pillow, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked as she bit her lip. "You recognized the symbol on my book… care to now tell me about your true origins?" he asked as she paled, looking very uneasy about this subject as he sighed in defeat. "I know that the Takani family didn't have an extra child… they also had no daughter."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she stated as he seized the black book and tucked it away in his sleeve and faced her..

"Equivalent exchange, Megumi-dono, I take it you are familiar with that concept." he replied as she looked up and adopting the look of someone that had just been caught. "Please, Megumi-dono, please tell me how you can possibly recognize that symbol?"

"Well, I seen it on the back of a short blonde boy in a long red coat when I was talking to my brother." she replied as he nodded, ignoring the short comment. "The State Alchemy test back awhile, I'm not sure when any more."

"How did you get here then? The Gate isn't known for sending people through without a cost of sorts." he questioned as she was shaking, these memories weren't exactly the best that she cared to recall or tell other people.

_"Mr. Tucker?" Megumi asked as she looked around the darkened room she had stepped into. The Sewing Life Alchemist had asked her to be there so she could use her own Alchemy abilities to help heal the creature he formed._

… screaming…

…screeching…

…clawing…

… "HELP! SOMEONE!"…

… "You will be my best one yet."…

"I would rather die then that." she hissed out and made a symbol in the circle which she, unwittingly, didn't know would turn it to her advantage. 

"You were the one that he was babbling about then before he decided to use his daughter?" he asked as her eyes widened.

"So you are from home!" she whispered and hugged him, crying into his shoulder as his eyes widened. "I didn't mean to, I don't know what I did… all I knew is I didn't want to become like the first one." she sobbed as he tried to calm her down by whispering soothing words to her. Then here grip tightened.

"Oro." he got out with wide eyes as she didn't let him go.

"It's been so long, but I knew someone would eventually come through again… I knew it!" she stated, still holding on to him as if he was her salvation. "How was my brother when you last seen him?"

"Brother?" he asked as she gave him a mock glare.

"Roy Mustang." she stated as he gave a nervous laugh.

"He seemed fine to me." he replied as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Who are you then?" she asked as he pulled back from her. "How do you know of Tucker and that such?"

"I was staying with him at the time, my brother and I became rather attached to his daughter and thought of her as a sister." he replied, repressing the own tears that were forming in his eyes as he remembered that disastrous event. It was also then that he turned and started to go through the few things he had, covering the fact he was about to cry for the loss of that innocent girl. He finally came up with a picture of him, Roy, and the others along with his once armor bound brother. He handed it to her as her eyes widened. "I'm the short blonde boy by the tall armor." he stated, ironically using a term that he used to get really anal about.

"Which probably explains why your only at average height now." she stated as he twitched. "Blonde and gold eyed? I guess that explains Battousai… you can't hide everything forever now can you?"

"No." he stated, a bit crestfallen about that but Megumi smiled.

"Then you will help me get back?" she asked, avoiding the question of how he changed his looks for now.

"That I will, Miss Megumi, that I will." he stated as she nodded, standing up and approaching the door.

"Sir Ken, what **_is_** your name?" she asked as he smirked.

"Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist." he replied as her eyes widened in shock.


	3. Chapter 2: Troubles

Un-betaed chapter… sorry!

****

:Chapter 2: Troubles:

Codex, the living embodiment of the Gates, looked rather calm as she was still readjusting the accursed black kimono she had been wearing before. The only bad thing, at the moment, was that it made her blend in the shadows of the odd room she was standing in as she stared into the depths of the ornate mirror. This mirror was like the typical magic mirror, it showed her what she wanted and that usually didn't concern her reflection.

She was wathcing the a red haired man with a cross shaped scar standing next to a black haired woman that was reading over a few things and seemed to be deep in conversation about something in the pages of the book. She tapped the glass as it rippled and then showed her something else. Something that made her growl.

The image showed a man resurrecting a terrible looking man with the marks she recognized as the bandaged man that had been causing troubles in the world she was now walking. She then seen the others as the man was eventually brought to join their ranks. "This has gotten out of hand! What did this moron wish to accomplish with the bastardized use of the Gate's abilities?" she hissed out as her crimson eyes flashed with anger, sensing something was now amiss.

Tapping the glass again, her eyes widened.

It was then a familiar and rather devious laugh echoed, causing her to jump a few feet in the air. "Oh no… not now… this isn't good…" she whispered, looking around for an escape. It was then she was gone, back into the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Oh, so you want to play tag Codi-chan?"

As time passed and the routine became known yet again, but Kenshin and Megumi were starting to feel paranoid with the silence and such. As Hajime Saitoh was visiting more, only due to Sanouske Sagara's persuasion and the fact that he was trying to get details from Kenshin about the odd black clad woman. It was also on this night that a few new visitors made an appearance…

"Codi… oh Codi-chan…" the voice sang as the group watched the black kimono clad woman come stumbling into the area, looking rather confused. It also sounded like she was muttering hopeful wishes under her breath as she spun to face her counterpart in all looks. She had black hair as her counterpart had white, she had dark red eyes and her counterpart had silver, and she had tanned skin and pale. "CODI-CHAN!" the voice echoed again as she was glomped on to, which made the odd woman turn a bit blue.

"Eep." she muttered as the other laughed and then held her an arms lengh away with her trademark devious grin and such. A look that clearly said she had evil intentions and needed some help. No one moved in fear of interrupting something that wasn't that bad… well, many also expected Saitoh to get up and attack them with questions but he was still sitting by Sano with his usual cigarette.

"Ooops, sorry." she stated and that was when all hell broke loose. The calm before the storm came to an abrupt end with the enterance of another man.

"He should be dead." Hajime Saitoh declared as Kenshin watched the events play. The odd homunculus that looked like Usui the Master of the Eye of the Heart Technqiue, who was one of the many dead Juppengatina members. It was also then the two odd women were forgotten.

__

"That would mean that there is someone here that knows how to do this besides… damn it!" was the line of Kenshin's thoughts as he watched Saitoh progressively become weaker due to the other's healing abilities. After a long, intense battle they were watching in horror as the Usui Humonculus brought the blade of his spear up to deliever the final blow to Saitoh. _"It's now or never… but at least I have a reason why I must break that promise I gave so long ago."_ Was the decision on Kenshin's part as he took a deep breath and clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of those around him.

"Kenshin?" Karou Kamiya asked as Megumi watched in a combination of fear and awe about what she was about to witness. Kenshin then fell into a crouch and slammed his palms into the ground as the light that the alchemy brought covered the forming of a cage formed around the Humonculus before he could land the final blow.

"Battousai… how?" the thing snarled as the cage didn't give with his blows.

"Yes, how?" Saitoh growled as Kenshin glared at the caged man. The new Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu didn't face him as his thoughts were on something else. Something that was familiar…

"That means there is another." he whispered as Megumi's eyes widened.

"I was the first, Battousai, the first raised by the new power of Shishio Makato." Usui stated, falling from his normal silent persona to one of arrogance. "By the man that you all thought died in jail…"

__

"Then… Hoji Sadojima lived and some how… damn it all…" Kenshin thought as Megumi looked between them. "So Hoji did live to do so, that fool."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru growled as the swordsman didn't respond.

As the group was about to pounce on Kenshin with the questions, he was still serious and not slipping back into the persona of the rurouni any time soon. Saitoh was glaring and waiting as Megumi watched her friend closely. It was then his hand went to the hilt of his reverse-blade katana, but it was in concern about the dark clad woman that had approached him as her companion was gone.

"You have your reason to be mad, but would you hurt the entity that helped you make sure your brother wasn't lost? That your only lose, at that time, was an arm and a leg instead of your entire body?" she asked as he shivered at the monotonous tone that she had. He hadn't seen the woman move nor sensed her as she approached him.

"Then I wasn't dreaming." he whispered as the woman nodded.

"You are quickly becoming a familiar face, young one." she stated as the rest were still confused. "Again you have managed to catch my attention, which is a near impossibility. Or maybe you are extremely lucky."

"Who are you and why are you calling Kenshin 'young' he's…" Yahiko barked out as she blinked.

"I tried to give you part of a life you never had, but apparently my trade for such didn't work." she stated as he frowned. "You were eighteen in an six year olds body, twenty-eight when you earned your name, and thirty-eight when you face me now yet you still look young… forgive me if it went bad." she bowed as he blinked in surprise.

"It didn't, but what did you trade?" he asked as the rest looked shocked.

"I bent one of my own rules, the trade you don't have to worry about." she replied as he nodded. "I am here for another reason… which you have met."

"Usui?" he asked as she nodded, glancing at the cage and scowling. She clapped her hands together and then crouched and pressed her hands to the ground as the cage and it's inhabitant was gone, which also meant she stood back up to face them.

"I'll be blunt, someone has done a series of Human Transmutations that has arisen a group that pushed their way into the hierarchy." she stated as he twitched. "I might not enjoy the constant use of the Gate back there, but I sure as hell won't stand around and let things fall to ruin."

"Your offering to send me back?" he asked as she nodded.

"You and Ms. Mustang, I can't do much for the others." she replied as he nodded. "You have till noon tomorrow to gather what you need, I need time to go lock the Choas Bringers in a closet so nothing goes… odd." She shivered and was gone as the rest were still confused.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru demanded as Megumi rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Best take advantage if that was who I think it was." she stated as he glanced over his shoulder back at her. "The Gate is unforgiving, but it's Embodiment is a bit different."

"Gather what you need then, we will answer questions when you return." he stated as she nodded, ignoring the glares of the others.

"KENSHIN!"

The mysterious woman in black, or Codex if she hadn't been introduced, was laughing nervously as she faced her old friend… the devious white haired Embodiment of Choas that was presently making herself at home in the bed that occupied the room. "Codi-chan, Ryuu and I wanted to stop by and see if you would help us." she stated as the blue dragon, which was at the size of a cat, also gave her a version of a grin. Both lounging with a look that made Codex want to run for higher ground… so some days the Gate Embodiment felt rather screwed.

"Hallo I-chan." Codex croaked out as the other was still grinning deviously. "What are you doing?"

"I know something you don't…" I-chan purred as Codex decided to perch on her clean desk before her Scrying/Magic Mirror.

"Oh dear…"

"Yep! This man with red hair and the black haired pyro! Please?" she pleaded, giving the other the sadest look she can. "Also there is this blonde woman that I'd like to convert into my small, but growing cult."

"GAH!" Codex let out and tried to resist the infamous attack of any girl that knew the secrets to the most powerful attack to any person… the Puppy Dog Eyes. "Alright, just turn off the cuteness."

"SANKYU!" that was meant by another glomp as Codex eeped again and met the stone ground with a thunk and a crack, which was followed by a nervous laugh and a groan of pain.


	4. Chapter 3:: Partial Truths NB

**:Chapter 3: Partial Truths:**

Megumi had returned within two hours and the Kamiya Dojo was lit by lanterns as everyone sat down with the food made in order to question Kenshin and Megumi about what had happened. "Well, Battousai?" Saitoh stated as Kenshin glanced at him, his eyes definitely the golden color that they knew showed that the Battousai was in control. That caused a good many to gasp and draw away in fear, only making Kenshin laugh.

"Where do you want me to start, Mibu's Wolf?" he asked as they watched Battousai tilt his head to the side with a smirk that clearly told them that this wasn't the Kenshin they knew. "That's a change, that it is." he replied with a smirk as they looked surprised, Megumi giggled a bit as Kaoru looked ready to attack him.

"So, your eyes are really gold?" Yahiko asked as he nodded.

"Next thing you know you'll be telling us your hair color isn't red and you don't act like you do." Sano stated sarcastically and then started to laugh, which caused most present to either start giggling or snickering. Only Kenshin wasn't finding any humor in this as his look was still serious.

"Because I am not a red head and I don't." he replied as they all fell silent, especially when he reached up and touched his hair. Red bled from it as a golden color followed. His face seemed to stay basically the same, but it was the look in his eyes that caught them. It wasn't the look of a killer, nor a wanderer, but of someone they never knew. This was the look of someone that had seen more then an average warrior and lived through even more trying events that no one could begin to imagine.

"How did you capture the should-be-dead Turtle guy?" Sano asked as he frowned.

"Maybe you should tell us the truth from the beginning, Battousai." Saitoh growled, his annoyance being shown by those that interrupted them as they fell silent.

"That I should." he replied with an ironic smirk, then it fell as he took a deep breath. He then felt a hand on his shoulder as Megumi nodded. "My name isn't Kenshin Himura, nor was it Shinta, and I have technically lived here for twenty eight years but I should actually be nearing the age of forty." he stated as a few eyes widened. Was that even possible? Kaoru was about to get up and demand something, but Saitoh's glare made her stay put.

"We got that much, Kenshin." Sano stated as Kenshin paused and took to nervously biting his lip, debating about where he wanted to start his tale and what to leave out of it.

"My name is Edward Elric." he stated as they were all silent. "I was thrown into this world after returning my brother to his body at the cost of my own life. It was a shock to wake up here, in the middle of a dirt road."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning, Elric." Saitoh growled as Edward glared.

"Maybe I should start." Megumi stated as they glanced at her in surprise. "Edward's story might be better with a bit of background."

"Miss Megumi?" Kaoru asked as Megumi gave a small smile.

"My name is Megumi Mustang, my second name is Chiyu no Mizu… I am, or was, one of the best alchemist healers in the army." she replied as the group was thrown for another loop. "What Edward used against Usui the Homunculus was called alchemy."

"Al-chem-y?" Yahiko asked as she nodded.

"Alchemy is the, presently lost, art of changing things into other things and also the art that has one basic law… the law of equivalent trade." she answered as they looked lost, well except the ever vigilante Saitoh. "Most use symbols as a focus." she continued as Edward returned the favor and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." he stated as they glanced at hi, almost glaring daggers. "It doesn't matter now, we should probably be getting ready for tomorrow." he added, standing up as they watched Megumi follow.

"What was she the odd foreign woman talking about?" Kaoru pleaded as Edward gave her a sad smile.

"Sending us home to take care of Shishio for the last time." he replied and exited the dojo, leaving them to think about what he had told them

As morning rolled around the usual group was gathered outside to see how everything would turn out. Kenshin and Megumi haven't showed for the day, which prompted Gensai and his granddaughters to tell them that she had left early for some place. "It's nearly 11:30, where are they." Kaoru growled as a few scooted away from her, the only exception being Saitoh who was slightly more interested in what was happening instead of the potential danger.

It was then Megumi came walking in the front gate. She wore an odd uniform of sorts-- a dark blue coat lined in silver with pants and a few other things that made them stare. It was totally different then what she and women of this time period, usual wore. "Megumi?" Sano asked in surprise as she grinned.

"Amazing it still fits." she stated as the two young girls pulled at the coat.

"Like brother like sister it seems." Edward stated as they turned to face where he was walking from. Only to be wondering why everything had changed. He was clad in black pants and a white lined jacket under a long red overcoat of sorts with his hair braided. This time he had two katanas on his belt… the reverse blade and probably Battousai's original blade from his revolution days.

"You don't wear a traditional uniform." she stated as he nodded, showing her the silver watch before tucking it back into his pocket. "Well, we did tell you we came from a different place despite the questioning."

"Finally, a chance to go back and see my brother after many a long years of research to pass through this cursed Gate without the need of a body part as an equivalent exchange." he replied as they still looked rather confused despite what was said the previous night.

"Kenshin, how can you do this?" Kaoru asked seriously as he blinked.

"Kenshin Himura never existed, Miss Kamiya, I will always be Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist. Only now my second name might be FullMetal Hitokiri Battousai." he replied with a shrug. "I'm leaving here for home, for a place where I probably will have to kill just to make sure that they don't rise again."

"No." Kaoru stated with tears as he frowned.

"I have no other choice." he replied as Megumi didn't say a word, but she did stay close to him.

"I would uphold the age of twenty-eight, Edward." a voice stated as they spun and faced Codex, still looking the same. "As for you, Ms. Mustang, keep to the age you have here too."

"How did you just appear?" Yahiko asked as she smirked.

"My secret." she replied as both nodded to her. "I checked into the rest, not long has passed… most believe she is a prisoner of war and others believe that you are just missing and will eventually turn up."

"Any specifics?" Edward asked as she shrugged.

"Not really, but my friend said that if you press the deal it'll only get weirder." she replied as they looked confused. "Don't ask, please. It's a long and mentally destroying story that I never want to recount sober."

"Okay." they stated as the rest watched them.

"Ready?"

It was in the middle of one of Seijuro Seta's massacres when a mark flared to life. "Take care of the injured." a voice stated as Seijuro stared at the blonde haired man that was standing opposite of him with a cold look in his golden eyes. Eyes that made the homunculus think back to a few previous memories that refused to surface. It was with this stare down that no one dared to breathe as the boy scowled a bit.


End file.
